<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salmon Benedict (Alphys/Undyne Drabbles) by idontevenknowugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868827">Salmon Benedict (Alphys/Undyne Drabbles)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh'>idontevenknowugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning in Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, F/F, Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Masturbation, Vibrators, streaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uggy's Alphyne drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning in Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Skinny Dipping - Streaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An idea that came up during the stream this morning and was just to fun not to write. Hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's not like the episode could have ended there. They had to give the fans something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-- I'll give you that," Alphys drew her shoulders up, ready to school Sans on just who, exactly, was the Kissy Cutie expert in this Underground. "But you surely can see that having her--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wooooooo...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh--what wa--as that?" she squeaked, looking over her shoulder. That had clearly come from the tunnel behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ghost?" Sans asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ghosts don't make that noise," Alphys said, shaking her head. "Ghosts are kinda mean..." She really hoped it wasn't a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They can be nice," Sans shrugged. Alphys was sure they could be, but not the one she kept running into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...ooooooooooooooo..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's getting closer!" Alphys snapped, edging away from the tunnel exit and behind Sans. He raised a brow at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...ooooOOOOOOOO..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was very loud as it echoed out at them. There was something familiar about it, but Alphys wasn't sure what it was. Then Undyne burst out from the darkness into the little cavern they were in. She was running at them full tilt, her powerful body straining. Her hair whipped behind her, shockingly and beautifully red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So the carpets do match the drapes," Sans commented, sounding amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look!" Alphys slapped a hand over his sockets as a deep, fiery blush flared across her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne was also butt naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...OOO. HOOOOOOOO!" Undyne shouted as she streaked by them. Both of them turned to look, Sans peeking over Alphys's hand while he was distracted by Undyne's butt. The captain of the guard paid them no mind, whatsoever. She went towards a small cliff that overlooked a pool of water and lept over the edge. Alphys gasped as the shouting stopped suddenly, punctuated by a small splash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Alphys asked, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's your girlfriend," Sans reminded her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Too Far - Public humiliation, omo, aftercare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys gets carried away. </p>
<p>Warnings: Public humiliation, omo, vibrator, aftercare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A prompt from Pancake that got a little angstier than intended. T_T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is embarrassing," Undyne whispered, gripping Alphys's hand tightly. Alphys squeezed back. The fingers of her other hand twitched in her pocket, rubbing the smooth plastic, but she refrained from messing with it further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one knows," Alphys reminded her. "We're just two girlfriends picking up the latest Mew Mew issue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne whimpered and rubbed her thighs together. Alphys gave her arm a tug and led her out into the flow of people on the street. They got a few looks, but that was just for being monsters. The humans probably didn't even notice that they were holding hands, let alone Undyne's discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a nice walk to the store from where they were. Alphys didn't want it to be too long, but she wasn't about to let Undyne off easy, either. She chatted with her girlfriend, discussing what might be in the new issue. Undyne responded, only occasionally sounding strained. Her eyes, though, darted across the crowd. As they reached a bridge and a lovely view of the sea, Alphys found the slider on the remote and eased it down. Undyne sighed with relief. They paused, taking in the view together in silence, while the world passed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, we don't want to be too late getting home," Alphys prompted, increasing the vibrations again. Undyne gasped, her knees pressing together as the egg inside of her buzzed. Alphys put an arm around her waist, holding onto her until the shock passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you have to do that without any warning?" she whispered as she wrapped her arm around Alphys, and they got back into the river of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Alphys giggled, withdrawing her hand and patting her pocket. Undyne scowled at her, but followed it with a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she tried to act like the egg wasn't bothering her, she walked nervously through the crowd, pressing up against Alphys. It was strangely cute, and Alphys couldn't really get enough of it. She reached back into her pocket and nudged the control a little higher. Undyne glanced over at her, but didn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A block later, Alphys nudged it up again. Undyne hissed, grabbing her arm and squeezing. Alphys patted her arm and left it for another block before it went up again. Her girlfriend's poster started to slump, her steps smaller and less certain. Alphys slowed to match her, enjoying the strong monster's vulnerability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe...we should take a break," Undyne said, suddenly, her voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a little further," Alphys countered, taking a few more steps. Undyne didn't take them with her, so she stopped. She looked back at Undyne and found her face tense and miserable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's too much," Undyne whispered intensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not for you," Alphys encouraged her. "You can do it. Come on." She turned down the egg just a hair to help Undyne make it. She relaxed a little and nodded, though her face stayed deeply flushed. They walked another half a block before Alphys, enjoying herself too much, pressed the slider to the very top with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne cried out and slapped a hand over her mouth. She gave Alphys a panicked look. Alphys, startled, released her grip on Undyne's arm. Undyne dashed away, into a nearby alley way. The humans around them turned to look, making Alphys blush. Now she had gone and drawn attention to them. Staring at the ground, she hurried off after her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't gotten far. Alphys found her leaning against a wall, her hand between her legs and cupped over her crotch. Alphys ran up to her, fumbling in her pocket for the remote. Anxiety and concern made her clumsy. It slipped out of her fingers, clattering to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh," Undyne moaned, arching up from the wall. "I can't hold it back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, just let it happen," Alphys pleaded. An orgasm wasn't ideal, but there wouldn't be any harm in it. Then Alphys could turn the egg off and they could finish their errand. She leaned down to retrieve the remote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Undyne sobbed, startling Alphys into paying more attention to her. Undyne thrust her hips out again, both hands clinging to her crotch as liquid began to seep out from under them. She was, in fact, cumming, but that wasn't all. Alphys's blush returned. She quickly turned the egg off, but it was too late. Undyne was wetting herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphys couldn't look away as the wet spot spread further and further, darkening her pants from the crotch, down the inside of her thighs, and around to the seat. Undyne took a deep, gasping breath as it slowed and promptly collapsed back against the wall with a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Undyne!" Alphys surged forward and caught her around the middle before she slid down to the filthy ground. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Undyne didn't reply, sobbing on Alphys's shoulders as she hugged her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Alphys repeated, again and again, until Undyne's crying slowed to a soft sniffle. She rubbed her girlfriend's back, stroked her hair, and wondered how she could have done this. She had enjoyed taking control, but this wasn't what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry," she said, tears prickling at her eyes, when Undyne finally nodded in reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," she said hoarsely. "Can we just go home, now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course!" Alphys cried, all thoughts of comics lost. Nothing mattered more than getting Undyne home, changed, and comfortable. Alphys would do anything to right what she had done. Her coat, and a wildly expensive taxi ride got them there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne was silent the whole way, aside from the occasional sniffle. Her face was full of humiliation that she didn't deserve to feel. It was Alphys who was ashamed. Finally, the taxi drove off and they made their way inside, leaning on each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphys quickly led Undyne into the bedroom, helping her shed her clothing. When Undyne would have picked up the hamper, Alphys shooed her towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go draw a bath. I'll take care of this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alphys..." Undyne said, reaching for her. Alphys took her hand and used it to turn her towards the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be right there," she forced a smile. "Just go relax and wash up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne nodded and went, still subdued. Alphys tried, and failed, not to cry as she took the hamper to the washing machine and put Undyne's soiled pants in to be washed. She still didn't really know what had come over her. Wanting to see Undyne vulnerable in that cute way was one thing, but this was much too far. She had hurt her girlfriend, humiliating her and making her feel violated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do I do?" she asked the washing machine, which just rumbled as it spun their clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gradually, finding ways to delay herself, such as picking up clutter and pausing to cry, Alphys made her way back to the bedroom. The water wasn't running, but she could hear soft splashing coming from the bathroom. She couldn't leave Undyne alone any longer. Wiping her eyes with the hem of her shirt, she crept into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undyne was in the tub, her hair loose and flowing down around her shoulders. She was rubbing a bar of soap between her hands, but didn't seem to have any intention of stopping to actually wash herself. Alphys snagged a washcloth and walked over to the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Warm enough?" She dipped the cloth in the water and found it a little cold. Undyne nodded, though. Alphys gently pulled her hands apart and caught the soap with the washcloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I wash you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Undyne responded, glancing over at her. Alphys looked away, unable to meet her gaze. She lathered up the washcloth and began to wash Undyne's shoulders. Her skin was so soft, with firm muscles underneath them. Alphys admired her body for so many years before they managed to start this wonderful thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she wailed, dropping her arms to the side of the tub and burying her face into them. The tears came back, wetting her sleeves further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay," Undyne soothed. Her hands splashed in the water for a moment before she reached out and urged Alphy's face back up. "I can tell you didn't mean to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no," Alphys sniffled. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that, and, and I wanted you to have a good time, bu--but I just messed it all up, and now you're going to leave me, and I can't blame you...." she blubbered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Undyne shifted against the side of the tub and pressed her face to Alphys's. "No, my dear. I'm not going to leave you." It was hard to tell if she was crying or just dripping from the bath, but either way they were both thoroughly wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You stopped when you realized, and you brought me home and are taking care of me--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not enough," Alphys insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're taking care of me. I know you didn't do it on purpose. And I should have spoken up instead of trying to be tough--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have paid closer attention!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And," Undyne spoke more firmly, her voice losing that soft, lost quality finally, "we're just going to need to be more careful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphys nodded and burst out sobbing, relieved Undyne wasn't going to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would do better. Undyne was strong, but she wasn't invincible in every way. Alphys needed to treat the vulnerability that she, and only she got to see with the care it deserved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How to Woo a Fish - fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans, you're a terrible wingman. </p><p>Warnings: pining, low self esteem</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not like you to lose focus during work,” Sans commented, voice dripping with sarcasm as he sat down at the desk next to her. Alphys jumped.  Several papers, stuck to her arm, and the pen she had been fiddling with jumped with her, falling to the floor next to her chair. </p><p>“Sans!” she huffed as she got up to fetch them. Her tail not so accidentally pushed his char several inches in the process. Honestly, though, she was glad for the excuse to stare at the ground while her cheeks cooled from nuclear. </p><p>“Oops,” he said, and she looked up in time to see him wink. Scowling, she replaced the papers on her desk and sat down with a large sigh. Her lab coat billowed up around her before settling back into It’s white folds. </p><p>“Don’t you have something you should be doing?” She asked. Sans never seemed to do any work, but always seemed to get everything done. It was infuriating. </p><p>“Indeed I do.” He nodded, his face going serious except for the wide grin that he never seemed able to control. “I am devoting my everything to helping my dear friend and colleague sort out her girl troubles.”</p><p>“Sans!” Alphys cried again. He face was on fire all over again, and this time all she could do was bury her face in her hands. She should have never told him. Never. She was smarter than that. Sans was merciless in his teasing. </p><p>“So, I’m assuming you heard about our illustrious Captain of the Guard’s commendation.” </p><p>“Yes,” she muttered into her hands. It had been all over the undernet. News this big was rare. Undyne had gotten a human soul. The King had made a big deal out of it, telling monsters not to lose hope. They were inching ever closer to freedom. </p><p>Oh, but the pictures. </p><p>Alphys managed to divert her hand to the outside of her pocket so she was merely clutching her phone through the fabric, rather than pouring over them again while Sans watched with that smile of his. </p><p>Undyne looked magnificent in her armor. She was everything a great warrior should be. Her hair fluttered dramatically as she stood by the King holding her spear. She had looked surprisingly serious when she took the helmet off. It was a new side of her, usually grinning with all her razor sharp teeth, for Alphys. She liked it. She liked it a lot. </p><p>“Well, I don’t need to ask what you thought of it.” A burst of air hit Alphys as he fanned her with a folder. </p><p>Alphys glared at Sans for a second, but she couldn’t stay mad at the cheerful skeleton. He went about it in odd ways, but he was her friend. She dragged her hands down her face and leaned over towards him. </p><p>“She’s amazing!” </p><p>Sans nodded, dropping the folder back onto his desk. </p><p>“Yeah. My brother wants to be just like her,” he said, “Except for, you know, being a fish. Though I think he does want her hair...” </p><p>Alphys put her hand up, their signal that Sans was talking about Papyrus too much. He was proud of every little thing his younger brother did, to a fault. Sans noticed it and his smiled widened. </p><p>“Right, let’s focus on the real matter at hand. When are you going to reel her in?” </p><p>“Sans!” Alphys screeched. </p><p>“What? She was very chatty with you when she did that tour of the labs with Asgore—“</p><p>“His Majesty,” Alphys interjected. Sans was always casual, but they were talking about the King! </p><p>“Sure,” Sans shrugged. “The point is, you need to make a move before another curvy nerd comes along and nibbles on her filets, if you know what I mean.” </p><p>“N—nibbles...Stop that!” Alphys could think of lots of parts of Undyne she would want to nibble. “She is not into curvy nerds, and she does not know who I am. She talked to everyone!”</p><p>"But she only flapped her fins at you," Sans countered. </p><p>“She did not flap her fins, oh my god, Sans!” If she had, Alphys was pretty sure it would have been the cutest thing ever. </p><p>“I know what I saw,” Sans insisted. “You gotta ask her out.” </p><p>“What would I even say?” Alphys groaned. She regretted the question as soon as she saw the gleam in Sans’s eyes. </p><p>“Just between us gills, I think you’re pretty cute.” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You reel-y caught my eye when we met before.”</p><p>"No!"</p><p>“Wanna swim upstream with me?”</p><p>"God, no."</p><p>“Holy mackerel, you're hot.”</p><p>“Sans!”</p><p>“Wanna fuck?”</p><p>“No!” Alphys buried her face in her hands. How could he be so embarrassing, and they were at work! </p><p>“Ask her if she likes Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.” </p><p>“Definitely not. Undyne is too cool to like something like that.”</p><p>"Sure," Sans looked at his fingers as if he actually had finger nails. That image was horrifying enough to make Alphys turn back to her desk. She shook, the motion moving all the way down her body to the tip of her tail. Sure, it was fun to dream, but that's all it was. Alphys was a fat, nerdy nobody. Undyne had been all too eager to move on from greeting her to talk to others around the lab.</p><p>"Alphys, if you're not going to go over to her house and confess to her, then we're going to have to work," Sans complained.</p><p>“Oh no,” Alphys responded dryly. </p><p>They’d sat in near silence for all of one page of Alphys’s research notes, which might have been a record for Sans. </p><p>“Come on, wouldn’t it be better to know.” </p><p>“No!” Alphys hissed, throwing her pen down. “Because the answer will be no! I already know that. If I don’t know then at least I can k—keep dreaming!”</p><p>For once, Sans didn’t have some smart ass reply to that. Alphys picked up her pen and turned the page so furiously it tore at the bottom. She didn’t care, just like she didn’t care how messing her handwriting got as the text blurred through her furious tears. </p><p>“But what if it’s not?” he asked. </p><p>Alphys grabbed her papers and stormed out to find someplace to work that wasn’t plagued with idiots. </p><p>—</p><p>(several years later, on the surface) </p><p>Alphys threaded her fingers with Undyne’s as they watched the sunset. The waves crashed into each other before hissing gently up the sand in white, frothy ribbons. The day couldn’t be more perfect. </p><p>She could hardly believe this was real, despite it being their third date. Her eyes were drawn to Undyne. </p><p>Her fiery red hair danced in the wind. When she glanced over and saw Alphys looking she blushed, her razor tooth grin spreading. </p><p>“I told you so!” Sans’s voice, and the shrill blare of a horn, traveled down her back like a bucket of ice water. </p><p>Snout crinkled with a snide reply at the ready, Alphy turned sharply to look over her shoulder. Papyrus waved to her, a truly absurdly large picnic basket hanging from one arm. Sans shuffled behind him, his hands in his pockets. </p><p>“Papyrus!” Undyne called, also turning. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Well...” Papyrus proceeded to launch into a long winded explanation about training and picnics at the same time he pulled a nascar themed blanket from his basket and snapped it open. It fell to rest just a few feet from what had been a nice, romantic spot. </p><p>It had hardly settled before Sans was laying across one side, his sockets somehow drifting closed. She sniffed, at least if he napped that would save her from his smug looks. They were the worst! </p><p>Right before she turned forward again, he winked and his right hand flashed out of its pocket in a thumbs up. She started, and stared, but he just as instantly returned to his normal sleepy self. </p><p>Alphys turned back to see the sunset fading into darkness. </p><p>“We should start a fire!” Undyne yelled. </p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea? After last time?” Papyrus sounded less certain. </p><p>“Yeah! My house is miles away!” </p><p>Alphys smiled. Even though their date had been interrupted, her soul felt warm. Pushing to her feet, she went to join her friends. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>